


Symbiotes at Sea

by mushroomsandteeth



Series: Venom Vacations [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Awkward questions about sex, Boating, Can you have a slow burn to action?, Competition, Cruise Ships, Everyone Needs Therapy, Flash Thompson is trying his best, Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Karaoke, Minor Violence, Not so fluffy chapter 11, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker can't stop being Spider-man, Peter and Sleeper become rivals, Sea sickness, Swimming, Symbiote rights, Vacation, Walking in on your parents have sex, Women cat calling Flash, and not caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomsandteeth/pseuds/mushroomsandteeth
Summary: A sequel to "Venom USA"Eddie Brock, Flash Thompson, Peter Parker and Sleeper take cruise together. 91% Fluff! (Chapter 11 has some not so fluff)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long you should wait to post a sequel. I was going to wait longer but I had a terrible day and just want something to make me happy. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this.

It was pouring rain as arrived at the airport. Eddie shook himself off once he was inside and his other rumbled their form so his 'clothes' would be dry too. It had been about a year since they last had been in New York. Eddie and his other had organized a cruise for themselves, Flash, Sleeper and by some miracle, Peter. Eddie looked around and luckily Flash was already there. Eddie waved and ran over. 

"Hey bud! You're the second group here. Where's Sleeper?" Flash clapped his hand around Eddie's and pulled him into a hug. The symbiote manifested in between them and nuzzled up against Flash's chin.

"They took a separate cab they wanted to call their boss and tell him they wouldn't be available till the first of the year." 

"Wow they are taking a long time off." 

"Well they wanted to go on this cruise and then they decided that the holidays would be here soon and they wanted to spent Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years with us." 

"So they took 6 months off?" 

"Their last job made them a lot of money so they will be good for a while. Got them enough money to get the most realistic cloaker on the market. Its amazing they set it up so now they look completely human when they want to. No having to worry about blue skin. Its kind of cute they set it up so they almost look related to me." 

With that a man came running into the airport and hugged Flash. He was tall, muscular with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and he really did look like Brock. "Hey Uncle Flash. Did you recognize me?" 

"Holy crap, that is an amazing cloaker." Flash ran a hand through Sleeper's hair and another across his face. 

Sleeper laughed. "Worth every credit. Can't wait for this vacation. Is everyone else here yet?" 

"We are still waiting on Peter." 

"What if he is-" Eddie did his signature hand pose accompanied by a 'thwip' noise. 

"He better not miss this flight or I'm kidnapping him and taking the starship there." 

"Why are we taking a plane instead of just using your ship?" 

"Because I'm going to be perfectly honest I'm a messy boy. My ship is a large collection of half eaten corpses, stolen body parts, and piles of chocolate. Not to mention I keep a large collection of my secretions in test tubes for just in case I need extra so the whole ship smells like perfume store, but the perfumes caused drowsiness, nausea, sudden fits of rage or extreme euphoria. A human would not be happy in that environment." 

"That sounds like a hellscape." Flash looked concerned. 

"Yes but it is my hellscape and I love it." Sleeper smirked. 

"Well then I hope for Parker's sake he gets here soon."

"No need to worry boys I have him here." MJ was pulling Peter behind her. He was in a pink Hawaiian shirt that it looks like she might have picked out. 

"MJ! Good to see you!." Flash wheeled over and hugged her. 

"Good to see you to Flash." She hugged back. "Alright boys I have a mission for you. I need you to make sure that Peter relaxes as much as possible on this vacation. Do everything you can to keep him from becoming Spidey. I have tried way too many times to get him to take a break and he never does so I'm hoping that two aliens, his arch nemesis and an Avenger can hold him down." 

"MJ why don't you just come with we can all pool in to get you another ticket." Flash said. 

"Um no... I..." MJ quickly glanced at Eddie and then turned away. 

"...Oh! Oh right I'm sorry." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. He honestly had forgotten about how much pain Venom had caused MJ in the past. 

"It's okay. From what Flash and Peter of told me you've changed a lot recently so... listen just take care of Peter and think of this is a guys' trip." MJ smiled. Eddie smiled back softly. 

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm some sort of toddler that needs to be watched? I mean one of us on this trip is literally only two years old and you're treating me like I'm younger than him." 

"I will treat you like your age when you start acting like it" Sleeper smirked

"Who are you?" 

Sleeper pooled over half of their face with their symbiote form and Peter jumped back. 

"Okay I thought so I just wanted to make sure that MJ had not just revealed my secret identity to a complete stranger." 

MJ kissed Peter's cheek and turned. "Behave yourself." 

"I will I will geez." Peter sighed. The rest of the guys stifled their laugher. 

\---------- 

They all were on the plane getting settled. They got to board early and sit near each other due to Flash's disability. Sleeper was completely relaxed since this plane was nothing compared to what they were used too. Eddie rubbed his chest to sooth his other, the older symbiote sadly did not enjoy flying as much as the younger. 

Just as the plane was about to take off they heard a bang from outside and Ironman flew overhead. The Avengers were outside fighting something and the pilot said they were going to wait to take off until they finished. Peter was just about out of his seat when Eddie grabbed his wrist and yanked him down. 

"Eddie come on! Vacation hasn't start yet!" 

"Nope, I promised MJ and I have done enough to that poor girl. You are staying here Web-head or I'm going to have Sleeper deal with you." 

"Oh what is the baby going to do? Cry on me-" with that Sleeper pulled Peter into a deep kiss and Peter passed out. Flash looked extremely confused. 

"If I just released my pheromones into the cabin air everyone on the plane would pass out so direct application was necessary." Sleeper shrugged. 

Luckily the fight didn't take long and soon the plane was off the ground. Sleeper kiss Peter again and he woke up. 

"Fuck! Ew why!?" 

"Morning sunshine~" Eddie said 

"Maybe I should put him back to sleep." 

"You kiss me again and I'm going to turn you into guacamole, avocado boy! Ow!" Peter glared down at the Venom symbiote, who had snuck out of Eddie and was biting his behind. 

"Ok ok everyone calm down we are on vacation. We are taking time out of our crazy lives to enjoy the tropics of the Caribbean. Peter we are just following MJ's orders and she is right you are obsessed with being a hero. Buddy please stop biting Pete's ass he isn't going to hurt Sleeper." Flash reassured everyone.

The symbiote slowly let go and snuck back into Eddie. 

"I just realized didn't you have to show I.D. when we got on this plane? What the hell did you show them?" Peter looked at Sleeper. 

Sleeper got out their wallet and showed off fake driver's license that read "Steven Brock" and listed his birthday as August 1st 2001. 

"Steven?" 

"Tribute to the other man that raised me." 

The rest of the flight went without incident and they landed in Maimi Florida. They had rented a hotel for the night since the cruise started in the morning. Flash was sharing a room with Peter while Eddie and Sleeper had their own rooms. The arrangement was also going to be the same on the cruise. Eddie collapsed on his bed and his other pooled out onto his stomach. 

"I'm really glad we have friends now but god it is nice to just have some alone time with you." 

The symbiote hummed and kissed Eddie passionately. Eddie sunk his fingers into them and massaged their form. The symbiote in turn rubbed Eddie's shoulders and chest. Eddie's cloths dissolved back into his body and they started to get more heated when their hotel room's door opened and Sleeper walked holding a spare keycard along with Flash. 

"Parents, we were going to grab some icecream do you want to come with?" 

Eddie quickly covered himself with a blanket, Flash recoiled and covered his face, Sleeper just stood there. 

"...Why are all of you freaking out? Do you want icecream or not?" 

"Dude we just walked in on your parents having sex, why are you not freaking out!?" 

"Because its a thing healthy adults do from what I'm told. Like isn't it one of you're basic human needs? Besides they do this like every night its nothing special." 

Eddie and Flash were both entirely red. The symbiote was having a laughing fit from under the covers. 

"Sweetest spawn, bring your parents back chocolate icecream. We are going to stay here and continue." The symbiote said through giggles. 

"No my mood is pretty dead now." 

"Can fix that Eddie." The symbiote dripped sweetness and it dragged their tongue over Eddie's neck. 

"Ok! Sleeper we are leaving now." Flash had never pushed his wheelchair so hard. 

"Have fun parents, I'll be back with icecream!" Sleeper waved as they left.

Eddie flopped backwards on the bed and groaned as his other tended to him gently. 

"Sex and icecream Eddie~!" 

Eddie peaked through his fingers and laughed. "Sure babe, sex and icecream." 

\-------------

The next morning they met up at a mom and pop breakfast place before boarding time. 

"Oh my god they have wheat cakes!" Peter was going over the menu. 

"Seriously Pete what is with you and wheat cakes? They are just flavorless pancakes" Flash said sipping his coffee. 

Peter shot Flash an icy glare, folding his menu. "The fact that you don't recognize the subtle beauty of the wheat cakes means it would be a waste for me to try to explain their wonderful complexity to you Flash." 

"Oh my god Parker, they are just wheat pancakes." Eddie said using his menu to hide his other as they picked out a few items.

"I wish they had Kàvvdďësh on the menu." Sleeper said. 

"Kavawhat?" Eddie said. 

"Its a dish I had a few times on Xander." 

"Get the chocolate pancakes Sleeper I'm sure you'll like them" the symbiote said peaking at its child from over the menu. 

"Oh sweet they have mini doughnuts as an appetizer!" Flash said. "Lets get a dozen of those." 

"Guys cruise hasn't even started and you already are putting back a truck load of food." 

"Peter you don't get to food shame people. I used to work out with you and you have a 5000 calorie diet." Flash said flagging down the waitress. 

"I have a higher metabolism than the adverage person and a job that kind of demands the calories." 

"Parker so do we" said Eddie. "Actually I think Flash is the only one with a normal metabolism." 

Flash stared at them all. "Don't take my doughnuts away." 

They ordered and ate together. Soon they where standing outside the boat looking up at it. Eddie took in a deep breath, enjoying the salt in thr air.

"Alright men its cruise time!" 

\-------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop

They all found their rooms and were settled before the boat had left the port. Sleeper had found a crows nest bar they all met back up at. 

"It is suddenly occurred to me that this entire trip is going to be torture" Flash said staring at the wall of booze next to him. 

"I'll stay sobber with you Flash if that will help." Said Eddie. 

"I was planning on getting wasted in order to cope with having to be locked on a ship with Brock for a few days, but count me in." Peter added.

"I listed myself at 18 so I can only drink in certain places anyway" Sleeper said. 

"Thanks guys that's sweet of you." 

Peter stared out the window at the docks. "Its weird I haven't ever really taken a vacation from being Spider-man except if I didn't really have a choice or was planning to quit. Usually its something like 'Doc Ock has taken over my body and I'm technically dead' or 'Kraven shot me and buried me for two weeks' instead of an actual vacation . I feel extremely anxious." 

Eddie stared at Peter. "You're joking right? They seriously did those things to you? And you call me your arch nemesis."

"Is true Eddie. We bonded with him when Octavius was controlling him." The symbiote whispered into his ear.

"Holy shit Kraven buried you for two weeks!? How are you not dead?" 

"Ya I thought I was dead" Peter nervously laughed. "Those aren't even some of the worse things that have happened to me there was the energy vampire that ate my eye ball. Or the time I turned into a giant spider and got pregnant with myself and died." 

"This doesn't even sound real..." Sleeper said staring at Peter. 

"Again, I'm your arch nemesis? All I've ever done is try to kill you." 

"I always thought Goblin was your arch nemesis." Said Flash. 

"I think its just because you are like my dark reflection. You look like me, you wear my suit, that sort of stuff. And besides you have done some messed up stuff to me! You kidnapped my parents" 

"They were robots! And I did it to protect them from you." 

"Flash... this is all real right? You guys aren't just punking me?" Sleeper was concerned. 

"Nope buddy all this stuff really happened. Our lives are strange. I haven't been a super for nearly as long as these two but I've still had weird stuff happen to me as well." 

"Ya you went to hell and fought demons thats pretty weird." Eddie added. 

"Does going to purgatory over and over because Deadpool won't stop killing you count?" Peter said. 

"I would, it sounds like hell." Flash took a sip of soda. 

The boat started to pull away from the shore. 

"What... if they need me?" Peter whispered to himself. Eddie looked at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

"Peter... You carry more on these shoulders than any man should. You aren't letting anyone down. You deserve to rest. If there is a crisis or an emergency we will all go together but for now, give yourself a break. You need it." 

Peter stared at him for a while with hisnlips parted. It looked like he was trying to form words but couldn't. Flash suddenly grabbed Peter and put him in a head lock. "Relax Pete! You're on vacation!" 

Peter pulled Flash off with an laugh. "Ok ok I'm on vacation!" 

\-----------

They were all on the back of the boat together for lunch. The buffet was expansive with all sorts of different food. There also were little side buffets that specialized in certain foods. Sleeper had a massive plate of sushi, Flash and Peter had gotten burgers and Eddie and his other where trying out a goat curry. 

"Eddie you never seemed like the kind of guy who would experiment with food." Peter said eating a fry.

"I actually really like trying new things. Curry is an old favorite of ours though, especially if they use chocolate in it." His other was sneaking bites of curry under Eddie's hand, hidden from view. 

"I never knew raw fish tasted this good" Sleeper said biting into another piece. 

Flash laughed "I was kind of amazed how different food tasted whem I fully bonded with our other. You guys have crazy taste buds." 

"Wait they actually changed your sense of taste?" Peter looked shocked. 

"I keep forgetting you never fully bonded but ya food tastes way different. Meats are so much richer and fuller tasting especially fish. Beans, eggs, and chocolate both taste amazing. Certain veggies can be offputting because you can taste their chemical make up more." 

"Geez that's crazy" 

"Taste isn't the only sense that changes either. If you guys ever do bond with Sleeper be perpared for sensory overload. They don't 'see' things they senses them and also can sense invisible objects."

"I can see infrared and UltraViolet too." Sleeper added eating another piece of sushi. His parent snuck over a bit a piece off of Sleeper's plate. 

"I'm starting to feel like I missed out." Peter chuckled. 

"Are you being serious, you hate symbiotes." Flash looked confused. 

"Well I mean yes I do but I didn't get the chance to do all the cool stuff." 

"Peter we aren't toys for you to play with, we are living beings with wants and needs you racist shit." Sleeper said with a bit of a snarl. 

"Ok ok didn't meam to offend your goopiness." 

"Seriously the more I hear you and other humans talk the more horrified I get. I never want a human host after hearing how my parent has been treated over the years. You guys do realize that fucking Cletus Kassidy has been nicer to his partner than any of you?" 

Flash opened his mouth to protest but then shut it looking ashamed. Eddie stared into his plate. Peter just seemed uncomfortable. 

"... I just realized you're host has never once spoken." Peter looked at Sleeper with a solid stare. 

"That's because he can't. I treated him about as nicely as you treated my parent." Sleeper said with a twisted grin. "If it makes you feel better he is a dangerous Kree war criminal who was going to genocide the entire Human and Skrull population with a dangerous bio weapon. I stopped him and found a much better use for him." 

"Thats vile! So you are just using him as a vehicle to move you around?" Peter looked disgusted. 

"Yes I am. Just like you used my parent, just like how Flash used them, and just like the whole United States government who lobotomized my four siblings. I will never get to meet or talk to my family Peter because of what humans did to them. I'm lucky I was even born because the damage your kind inflicted on my parent nearly destroyed their reproductive organs. Oh but I guess you can over look that because its ok when humans commit atrocities against aliens." 

Peter stared at Sleeper and gritted his teeth. Sleeper folded their arms and stared back unyielding. Flash shrunk in his chair. Eventually Eddie stood up and hugged his child from behind. 

"Alright I think this is tense enough. Human symbiote relations have been terrible for years and its going to be a long time before we repair them. We can talk more about this when we are not on vacation." 

Sleeper nuzzled into Eddie's arm with a small purr, their other parent wrapping a tendril around Sleeper's cheek. Peter gave a small nod. Flash blew out his cheeks and then looked at the group. 

"Anyone want to go bowling?"  
\--------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sun baked today from work. Anyway there is some spirited competition in this one.

The boat was massive and had a few interesting attractions. One of them was infact a bowling alley. They got a lane for themselves and the heat was on. The order was Flash, Peter, Sleeper, Eddie and then his other. 

"Now I might not have gone bowling since highschool but I'm convinced I will mop all of you up!" Flash rolled and ended up getting a strike. 

"Yes! Top that Parker!" Flash did a little dance. 

"Flash, you are embarrassing." Peter concentrated and rolled, also getting a strike. He smuggly wiggled his eyebrows at Flash. 

"You have super powers you have a huge handicap."

"Sure Flash sure, next you are going to blame your prosthetics." 

"You two are children." Sleeper copied their friends and ended up with a spare. 

Eddie got up and bowled, knocking three pins down. 

"Wow Brock that sucked." Said Peter. 

"Neither of us ever really got into bowling. Darling how about you try?" 

"With pleasure Eddie!" The symbiote took over Eddie's body, threw the ball down the lane with extreme speed and got a strike. 

"Shit..." said Peter. 

The final score was the symbiote in first place, then Peter, Flash, Sleeper and Eddie in last. 

"Congratulations my love." Eddie cupped his hands and his other formed a tiny mouth for him to kiss. 

"Won Eddie we won!"

"No that was all you darling, I'm terrible at this game." Eddie kissed them again. 

"I'll beat you guys next time" Flash clapped Eddies back. 

"I'm not done yet! Next challenge boys!" Peter walked the men out to the rock climbing wall. 

"Oh my god Peter really? I have no feet! And your Spider-man!" 

"Well when we get home we can play football together or something." Peter smirked. 

Peter climbed the wall with ease. He tried to make sure it looked like he actually used the foot holds instead of his powers. Honestly just doing something more in his comfort zone made his mood much better. Flash actually had a good time, his prosthetics didn't let him down. Eddie had his other form him some subtle claws, it just felt better when climbing to have them. Sleeper decided to bow out of climbing because they weren't sure they could fake natural climbing like the others. 

It was close to dinner when they finished and Eddie had made sure they had a table reserved for them in the dinning hall every night of the cruise. They we seated and looking over the menu. 

"Alright so tomorrow night we are still at sea but there are a few things for us to do. There is are shows, swimming and a surprise tomorrow night at midnight for my love and my kid." 

"A surprise?" Sleeper perked up and stared at their father. "Dad tell me now." 

"No your parent already knows because I can't keep anything from them. Let me at least surprise my favorite kid." Eddie leaned over and scruffed up Sleeper's hair. 

"Guys have you looked at this menu there is like four courses and they want us to pick something for each." Peter's eyes were peeled staring over his options. 

Flash chuckled, "Peter its a cruise you are supposed to try a little of everything." 

The first thing was soup or salad. Eddie and Sleeper both got a strawberry cream chilled soup while Flash and Peter got salads. The second course was appetizers and they got a large thing of calamari to share. Next was the main course. Each of the guys got something different. Flash had a steak, Peter got lobster since he rarely got to have it back home. Sleeper had to find out if 'meatloaf' was as interesting as its name and Eddie got the 'exotic choice' of the day which was alligator. 

"It really does taste like chicken" Eddie said inbetween bites. 

"Man if I had the money I would love to take Aunt May to something like this." 

"Peter you are too cute sometimes." The symbiote said using Eddie. 

Peter blushed. Eddie let out a chuckle. 

Next was dessert. The two symbiotes insisted on chocolate cheese cake, Eddie ordered a orange sherbet for himself. Flash and Peter both wanted to try baked Alaska. 

"I feel guilty this was so much food. Like are we being too indulgent." Peter said enjoying his dessert. 

"Peter we really have to get you to work on this feeling guilty for everything thing." Flash chuckled before putting a huge piece in his mouth. 

Eddie stifled a moan and curled his toes. "Darling calm down." 

Sleeper had inhaled their piece and was stretching. "I need more of that in my life, cheese and chocolate are amazing." 

They all heading back to their rooms for the night, too full and tried from the fun eariler to do much else together. Eddie stretched out on his little cabin bed and his other pooled onto his chest. 

"Having fun so far darling?" 

"Very much Eddie. Love you so much. Its so nice to spead time with you, our former hosts and our spawn." The symbiote nuzzled into his neck and kissed him delicately along his jugular. Eddie let out a soft goan and move his head to give his other full access to his neck. The symbiote trilled and stripped Eddie slowly. Eddie suddenly sat up. 

"Sleeper doesn't have a key card this time right?" 

His other laughed and pulled Eddie into deep embrace. Eddie gasped when their tentacles wrapped around his more sensitive areas. He could feel them perparing to enter him as well. 

"No darling. Just you and I." The symbiotes words were filled with danger as they gripped Eddie, already getting started with foreplay. 

"Eddie, have to properly thank you for organizing this. Show you my gratitude." The symbiote smile wided and they let their tongue lapped sweat off Eddie's chest. Eddie collapsed back on the bed from the stimulation. 

"Take me then."   
\------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the cruise. After this they will start visiting islands.

Eddie slept soundly that night. When he woke up his other was coiled around him and so was his child. 

"Mmh? Sleeps when did you get in here?" 

"I don't sleep so I spent all night out around the boat. Around 4am though I came over and I've been talking with my other parent since then. It was nice." Sleeper nuzzled into Eddie's chest and purred loudly. "I like watching you sleep Dad. You're warm..." 

Eddie pulled Sleeper in for a tight hug and they thrilled. They did this sometimes at home during the night, crawled into bed with him and his other and just snuggled them. Eddie theorized they did it when they were lonely. Sleeper looked up at him with their big red eyes and their parent wrapped a few more tendrils around the both of them. 

"Dad what is it like to have dreams?" 

"Hmm well they something feel like you are watching a movie, sometimes they feel so real that its only when you wake up that you realize they aren't. Why do you ask?"

"We were talking about it while you slept. They can see your dreams." 

"You dreamt of us last night Eddie. It was wonderful, you took us dancing and sang to us." His other was purring over the memories of the dream.

"Tel-kar doesn't dream and I never experienced it with you because you where awake the whole time." 

"Well maybe one day you will find someone you can dream with kiddo." 

Sleeper buried their face into Eddie's chest. "I don't want anyone though. I like being alone." 

Eddie ran a hand over Sleeper's back and comforted them. "And that's fine. Its wonderful that you are so independent." 

Sleeper smiled and settled into Eddie with another purr. His other kiss Eddie gently and through their bond told him this was everything they ever wanted. Eddie smiled and agreed. It was a strange little family he had but he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

\-----------

By the time Eddie, his other and Sleeper made it to breakfast Flash already had a breakfast burrito in hand. 

"Mornin' fellas, how'd you guys sleep?" 

"I don't sleep. I spent all night talking with my parent." 

"We watched Eddie sleep and cuddled him. It was enjoyable." The symbiote spoke from a little head they formed on Eddie's shoulder." 

"So the guy named Sleeper can't sleep?" Peter came in with an icecream cone. 

"Icecream for breakfast Parker?" Said Eddie. 

"Actually I had breakfast at 5am and I've been walking the ship all morning. Trying to sleep in a new place makes me anxious." 

"Peter do you ever thing you might have an axiety problem?" Flash said

"I know I have an axiety problem. I likely have PTSD too but I can't really go to a therapist and say 'Hi. I think being a superhero has traumatized me'." 

"Course you can. Its patient confidentiality Pete. My therapist knows I'm Anti-Venom." 

"Are you serious you actually trusted her?" 

"Ya. She didn't believe me at first and thought I had delusions until I suited up in front ofnher but it has helped." 

"Ok... I'll consider it." 

\----------

The first thing they decided to do was go swimming. Flash and Peter raced eachother to the pool and canon balled in. Eddie went for something quieter and sank into a hot tub. Sleeper slowly got in the pool and darted around a little faster than an average teen should be able to swim. 

Eddie watched his friends and relaxed, sinking deeper into the tub. His other starter whispering sweet nothings to him. Eddie set love back through their bond and melted. 

Peter and Flash meanwhile had dragged Sleeper up to the diving board. All three took turns jumping off, but after Flash's jump he suddenly knowticed something wrong. 

"Guys my legs are missing!" 

"Thats not the only thing missing bud." Peter pointed at a pair of floating trunks. 

"Oh shit!" Flash was red as he struggled to put his shorts back on and a group of women from shore started cat calling him. 

"Well at least they don't discriminate against the disabled Flash" Sleeper smiled and handed him back his legs

"Ain't nothing disabled about that ass baby! Wooo!!!" One of the women called. 

Flash wanted to hide under a rock when Peter smiled and shoulder checked him. 

They helped Flash ashore and he got his legs back on. Eddie came over to make sure Flash was ok. The women also came. 

"So we were wondering if you might like some drinks after that show." There was four women in total and they had their eyes on each of the boys. 

"Sorry married" Eddie held up his hand with a black band on it that the symbiote made. 

"I have a girl back home too." Peter winced. 

"I'm gay" Sleeper said quickly with a blank look on their face. 

The girls looked disappointed but then turned to Flash like he was bait in shark infested waters. 

"I ummm I'm dating him." Flash quickly grabbed Sleeper's hand. 

The girls all looked disappointed and walked away, mumbling to each other that of course four fit guys where either taken or gay or both. 

"Flash you could have hooked up with one of them if you wanted too." The symbiote whispered through Eddie. 

"Ya no thanks. I want a girl I can settle down with at this point not just a fling." Flash was still red. 

"You're gay?" Peter said looking at Sleeper. 

"No, I panicked. I have zero attraction to anyone. I only really reached symbiote adulthood like a month ago and my 'relationships' include my father, a lobotomized war criminal and a skrull woman I bonded to for 10 minutes to save her life. I don't know what I am." Sleeper shrugged. 

"Wait you're an adult does that mean you can spawn now?" Peter looked a little pale. 

"Technically yes but I'm trying to avoid that. And if I do I'm taking them far far away from this trash planet. Most likely to Klyntar or something so they can avoid the madness that is Earth." 

"Well I'm glad we agree on one thing Sleeper, I don't want your spawn on this planet either." Peter quipped.

With that Sleeper picked up Peter and threw him back into the pool. 

\---------

It was late in the in evening and Eddie was wide awake, waiting in line for one of the smaller dinning rooms with his two family members. He was finally going to reveal that surprise. 

"Dad come on just tell me. Your shirt is literally shaking from my parents excitement." 

"Patients is a virtue Sleeper." 

They were slowly let inside and there was the largest amount of chocolate Sleeper had ever seen in his life. The cruise had a midnight chocolate buffet for one night only. There was all sorts of chocolate art including a model of the ship made of chocolate. Twin five foot chocolate fountains were on either side of tables full of things to dip into them. A bar was set up to make deluxe hot coco. There were cakes, pies, tarts all made of chocolate. 

Sleeper let out an inhuman squeal of excitement and then covered their mouth. Eddie let out a laugh. They all loaded up plates full of chocolate and found a quiet secluded area usually ment for couples. It even had divider so Eddie's other could come out. 

Sleeper formed their normal mouth and took a bite of tart, moaning with delight. "I love you parents!" 

"Love you too kiddo" 

Eddie watched his other enjoy each piece of chocolate treasure. When ever they found one they truly enjoyed they held it in their mouth so Eddie could take a bite while also giving them a kiss. Sleeper watched them thoughtfully, enjoying his chocolate. Flash suddenly came behind the divider. 

"Hey I found you guys!" 

"Flash I thought you went to bed." Eddie chuckled. 

"I was going to but there was people ourside my cabin raving about it so I thought I would get some." 

"Well sit down and enjoy buddy" Eddie said and Flash wheeled up to the end of their table to enjoy his treats. 

Sleeper and Eddie both made about seven more trips back to the buffet. Flash watched everything they got and we grab anything they recommend. They must have tried every food item on the menu. By they end they were all so full. Sleeper held their stomach and let out happy little murmurs. 

"Dad I love your surprises." 

"You're welcome Sleeper." Eddie smiled and his other wrapped around his inside lethargically. They rumbled with pleasure in his body.

They all made it back to their rooms and when Eddie went inside his other chirped in surprise. 

"Eddie they left us a duck!" His other pooled onto the bed next to a duck the cleaning staff had made by folding their towels. 

"How cute" Eddie took some photos of his other and the duck before joining them on the bed. 

"Eddie we are so full. Feels good." 

"Well good. I meanwhile am going to sleep this off. " Eddie got comfortable and drifted to sleep.  
\------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only realized today that I had the publication locked to the 4th. Sorry about that my bad I'm still getting used to the site.

Peter woke up in a cold sweat. His mind was racing. He suddenly had the urge to call home but because they were in international water he couldn't use his cell phone without huge roaming fees. He sat up in bed and saw it was once again 5 am. Flash was sleeping peacefully. He sighed and got out of his cabin. 

He had found his favorite thing to do this cruise was go to the buffet, grab an icecream cone and just walk around the decks until his icecream ran out and then he would go get another. It calmed him down a bit. He strolled as other people were doing eariler morning runs. He stopped at one point when he saw an island coming into view. Their first stop was Nassau in the Bahamas so he imagined that was it. He decided when he got to the island he would call home. Make sure everyone was ok. He reminded himself that he left Miles there and as far as Spider-people went Miles was a pretty great one. 

"It will be fine... they are going to be ok..." 

Peter stared out at the waves and then scowled, throwing his icecream cone off the side of the ship and pulling his hair. 

"Why can't I just relax!" 

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his back and he turned to see Flash. 

"Hey bud. You look like you could use a friend." 

"How much of that freak out did you see?" 

"Enough to see you waste perfectly good icecream. Lets go sit and talk." 

They both got icecream cones this time and Flash insisted they sit by the pool so Peter could put his feet in the water. 

"So... tell me what's up Pete." 

"I can not relax. At all. I just keep thinking of everything bad that might be happening back home. I had a dream last night that Eddie had actually been pretending to have changed this whole time and used this trip to kidnap me away from New York in order to let the Sinister Six take over. And that he took me to a private island again and kill me." Peter said with his eyes fixed on the pool. 

"Do you actually believe that will happen?" 

"No of course not! While I still don't like the guy I've watched how much he has changed. I mean he goes out of his way to help people amd does extra work at your school. He admits his mistakes and apologizes. And as creepy as his family is he actually seems to be an ok father." 

"Then why are you freaking out?" 

"Because I'm not being responsible! I'm sitting around on a big boat eating luxury food and playing games. New York could be in flames and I wouldn't know it because I'm being a lazy slob!" Peter gripped his hair and pulled his hands down over his eyes. He curled up into a little ball next to Flash. Flash started rubbing his back. 

"Peter you are allowed breaks. You have a responsibility to yourself to make sure you are ok. Ben wouldn't want you to kill yourself like this. You're not being lazy. This is the first time since you were 16 that you have let yourself relax. Peter that over a decade of service to a city thay still sometimes calls you a menace." 

"I know but I can't shake it. I just have this guilt eating at my gut. I feel sick." 

Flash gave Peter a hug. "You're ok Peter. You can rest now. We all are giving you permission to relax." 

Peter took a deep breath and sighed. "...I'm still calling home every time I find a phone ok?" He weakly smiled at Flash.

"Of course Pete." Flash smiled back. 

\-----------

They went back to the buffet and found it empty except for the two symbiotes and Eddie eating together. 

"Morning boys!" Eddie waved. "Ready for Nassau?" 

"Ok Brock, oh trip advisor of ours, what are we doing today?" Peter said sitting down and stealing some hashbrowns from Sleeper's plate. 

"There is a buffet right behind you Pete" Sleeper hissed. 

"Ya but then I couldn't tease my favorite symbiote." Peter winked. 

"I-I'm your favorite?" 

"Well you are the only one who has never tried to kill so, yes you are my favorite, congratulations." Peter did some jazz hands. 

Sleeper looked at Peter with sparkles in their eyes. His parent nipped at Sleeper cheek both with affection and jealousy. 

Eddie laughed. "Well good, now you two can be friends. Anyway we are renting a speed boat and then we are also going to a bakery that makes rum cakes." 

"Boating sounds fun, I can just sit on the deck and get some rays." Flash said loading up a plate of food and then wheeling over. 

"Hey we are pulling into port!" Peter jumped up and ran to the edge of dinning room which also acted as a balcony. 

They all admired the coloful houses that lined the shore. Palm trees dotted the landscape and in the distance they could as the Atlantis theme park. 

"Peter can you imagine if the houses in New York were painted like this." Flash said.

"I think ot would cure everyone's depression everything here is so colorful!" 

Eddie laughed. "We have a few hours before they open the gangplank so lets continue breakfast. 

\---------- 

Once they were far from shore in their little speed boat both symbiotes relaxed. Sleeper stayed in his true from while his parent wrapped around Eddie's neck like a scarf, tongue hanging out behind them as they sped across the waves. Flash looked like the most American tourist ever. He had brought his cowboy hat, was wearing American flag swim trucks. He leaned back on a chair to stretch to enjoy the sun. Peter was sitting at the front of the boat enjoying the spray of the ocean. 

"You guys have any requests on where I take us or should I just circle round?" 

"Just drive as fast as you can Eddie I want to enjoy the speed!" Peter said from the front. 

Eddie chuckled and pushed the throttle down. The boat cut through the waves and Sleeper let out a giggle of joy. They circled around the beachs and took in all the scenery. Eddie was enjoying the cool ocean breezes because his other was very hot in the tropical sun. 

Eventually they went back to shore and turned the boat in. Next up was the bakery. They got a table and had tea and coffee along with the cake. 

"We look like a bunch of old ladies at tea time." Peter said sipping his coffee.

"Old ladies have it made then." Said Eddie taking another bite of cake as his other formed a tiny head to sip tea from his cup. 

"Call me Betty White and give me some knitting needles." Flash cut himself another slice. 

"You guys are dorks." Peter hide his smile in his mug. 

"Peter watch your language young man." Said Sleeper stealing some of Peter's cake. 

"Hey!" 

"Just teasing my 4th favorite human." 

"What, you get to be my favorite but I'm only 4th place?" 

"Competition is high Pete and you haven't really been putting in the effort for my love." Sleeper said with a grin. 

\---------

It was later in the evening and the ship had departed. There was a storm coming in and the waves were rocking the ship. Everyone had met up in Flash and Peter's cabin because Flash was getting sea sick. 

"I was fine eariler why now?" Flash said into the bowl of his cabin's toilet. 

Eddie was on the floor with him rubbing his back and holding his hair. "Well we are rocking a lot more due to the storm. Don't worry Sleeper and Peter will be back soon with medicine." 

"Surprised how well they are getting along Eddie." The symbiote said. 

"I think it's almost a rivalry thing my love. They both hate the other's species for different reasons that aren't fully unjustifiably but also have to accept that the other isn't fully a bad person. I think they recognize the others traumas and have in a way bonded over their collective hurt while challenging eachother's perceptions." 

"You have put thought into this Eddie." His other rubbed Flash with one tentacle and kissed Eddie with a smile. 

"Ya I have a bit. I was really worried after that argument they got into on the first day." Eddie cupped his lovers face and kissed back. "But now they get along pretty well." 

"Proud of our spawn Eddie. They are so confident and and true to themself. Did a good job raising them.", the symbiote pushed its tongue into Eddie's mouth and he sucked on it tenderly. 

Flash wretched and moaned into the toilet. "I thought I was done doing this when I quit drinking. And how can you two make out to the sounds of me vomiting?" 

"Flash we used to live in sewers and eat garbage. I'm pretty much convinced I've lost all human sense of shame or disgust." 

"We are only not railing eachother right now for your benefit Flash." The symbiote giggled. 

Flash let out a strained laugh. "Glad you guys have such a strong relationship and thanks for not having sex on my back." 

"Pills here!" Peter came in with a bottle of ginger pills and Sleeper followed being with some water bottles. 

"Hallelujah" said Flash taking a bottle and the pills. 

"Thanks guys that should help him." Eddie gave Flash a pat. 

The symbiote nipped Eddie's hair and yanked it a little. 

"Right now love? You sure you don't want to stay with everyone longer?" 

"Need you Eddie." The symbiote purred. 

"Ew gross." Peter said. "Flash give me some of those pills now I feel sick." 

Sleeper laughed. "Ok this is a part of human society I don't think I will ever understand. You are programmed to want sex, you enjoy sex, you literally improve your health through sex. Why is it so taboo? Do you know how much healthier all of you would be if you just fucked eachother right now? I'm pretty sure the tension between Dad and Peter would subside greatly and you would be more comfortable around each other. Flash already has such a great bond with you and you could show your gratitude to him by pleasuring him. You guys literally are only hurting yourselves by not engaging in sex. Bonobos are one of your closest genetic relatives and they have sex all the time to the benifits of their colonies. Why are humans so backwards?" 

All the humans in the room went red. 

"That's a complex question I don't have the answer for Sleeper. I mean my sexuality is rather deviant compared to most humans anyway I don't think I can unpack this." Eddie said. 

"When did you become the expert on sex anyway Snot-boy?" Peter said looking away red in the face. 

"I did some research into it a while ago because I knowticed my parents do it a lot and I wondered if that was normal. Also I watch a lot of nature documentarys. I started fiddling with Tel-kar's pleasure centers after that and I found releasing certain sex chemicals does wonders for maintaining his health." 

Flash put his head back in the toilet. "How come I always have to have the sex talks with the aliens." He moaned and burped into the bowl. 

The symbiote let out a laugh and coiled around their spawn in a hug. "Darling child of mine humans have had centuries to fuck themselves up and now have nonsense rules they feel they have to follow. Just accept that they have certain things they must do like hide their true feelings about sex and killing people in order to make themselves comfortable." 

"It just seems silly to me. I don't even get the big deal. Its just reproduction and nerve stimulation. With the right precautions you don't even have to worry about spawning after or disease transmission. Yet there are all these hidden rules and laws surrounding something as easy as a chemical release" Sleeper pouted. 

"You will understand humans more as time goes on. They have a complex society. I don't even fully understand them and I've been on this planet, bonding with them for years." The symbiote kissed its child's cheek. "Now Eddie, still need you~!" 

Eddie let out a laugh and pet his lovers head. "You're encourageable darling. Good night guys, feel better Flash." They headed out together. 

Peter crossed his arms and refused to look at Sleeper in order to hide his still rosy cheeks. Flash drank from his water bottle and leaned on the toilet looking up at Sleeper. Sleeper scratched their chin and sighed. They two healthy friends continued to comfort poor Flash until he was well enough for bed.  
\---------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit of a shorter chapter but I wanted this one to be self contained.

The storm had died down considering and the next morning was bright and sunny. Flash was feeling much better and happily eating breakfast with his friends. Eddie had a warm glow around him this morning and Peter looked like he actually managed to sleep for once. 

"Dad what are we doing today?" Sleeper said laying their head on a hand as they ate some hashbrowns. 

"Well its a day at sea, so we have the boat to explore. There are a few things I thought could possibly be fun for us to do like a Newlyweds game to watch, a trivia contest, not to mention sports courts to play on. Oh and tonight is formal night so we will be dressing up for that." 

"Dad what is a Newlyweds game?" 

"Its a game that used to be on tv but people still play it sometimes. Basically someone asks a couple questions and they have to guess their partners answers. Its pretty cute." 

Sleeper stood up excitedly. "Parents are you going to play!" 

"Sleeper we can't. I mean how would they ask my other questions." 

Sleeper frowned and narrowed their eyes. "Uncle Flash, Peter can you help me set up a Newlyweds game for my parents?" 

Flash laughed. "Sure why not I think we can come up with some questions" 

"This should be good for a laugh. Why not." Peter said finishing his plate.

\--------------

Flash had on his suit that he would be wearing later tonight. Peter and Sleeper were sitting on Peter's bed. Eddie and his other sat across from them in a desk chair. Sleeper was bouncing with excitement and Peter couldn't help but smile at the little guys enthusiasm. 

"Alright Symbiotes and Gentlemen its time for the Newlyweds game featuring Venom!" 

Peter and Sleeper clapped and Eddie laughed. 

"Flash you are way to into this." 

"We are cruising, you gotta live a little. Now question one is for your other. What is Eddie's ideal date?" 

"Eddie loves exciting place and activities. Remember he likes amusement parks. But he also likes alone time. Especially if we can share a meal together." 

"I said a amusement park with a dinner at home after. Does that count?" 

"Sure I'll take it! One point for the symbiote. Next question is for Eddie. Which one of you said I love you first?" 

"They never said it with words but I think my other did. It took us a long time to actually start sharing our feelings." 

"I said Eddie said it first. Was too shy to tell him." 

"Well thats cute but no point for Eddie this round. Next question for the symbiote. What is Eddie's favorite food?" 

"Eddie likes lots of food! Hard to say his favorite. Most likely pizza or Chinese food." 

"I said spaghetti." 

The symbiote looked shocked and gripped Eddie's arm. 

"Alright no point there. Eddie, what is your others favorite chocolate?" 

"Sea salt 92% dark chocolate with hazelnuts clusters. The kind made in that tiny candy store in Queens that comes in the little green bag that you have to special order now because no one buys them off the shelf. They also prefer me to feed it to them by placing pieces directly on the center of their tongue so they can swallow it whole." 

"W-what he said." The symbiote nuzzled Eddie a little embarrassed he knew that so well. 

Flash cracked up at that."Point for Eddie. Alright buddy, final round for the tie breaker. What do you think Eddie likes best about you?" 

The symbiote opened it mouth and then closed it and pondered for a moment. 

"D...don't know what Eddie likes about me." They said softly, pawing at Eddie's arm with a few tendrils. They couldn't looks at Eddie's face. 

Eddie grabbed his other and pulled them into a tight embrace, putting another hand under their chin and lifting their face to his. Their lips almost touching. "I love that you understand me better than any human ever could. I love your smile and the way you wrap around my heart to tell me you love me or to protect me. I love how flustered you get when you can't form the words to express yourself. I love how supportive you are. I love how you gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve it. I love your beautiful eyes. I love the clothes you make for me. I love the noise you make when you relax or are happy. I love how excited you get over the littlest things. I love when we form Venom and we feel like one person instead of two. I love everything about you darling." 

"E-Eddie!" The symbiote practically melted in his arms and mewled in delight. Their tongue flopped out of their mouth and wrapped around Eddie's arm. 

Flash smiled. "I think we are done playing." 

Sleeper chuckled softly at their parents love fest. Peter just sort of watched for a moment and thought to himself. In the end though he couldn't help but smile at the odd couples affection. 

\--------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this one finished early and thought it would be good to upload it now since the eariler chapter was so short. Honestly I don't know what upload speed is acceptable here. I often have at least 2 chapters ready but I too wait because I don't want to bother people. Is that weird?

The day was still young so the next thing they did was go to the trivia contest. Peter was pumped. 

"We are going kick their asses boys." Perer said with a grin. 

"Come on Peter thats not the spirit." Sleeper said hunkering down next to him. 

"Thats right Sleeper, this is just for fun." Flash said wheeling across from them. 

"What? No I meant he should be focusing on trying to beat me! I'm the real challenge here." Sleeper said with a playful growl. 

"Pfff listen Squid-kid I have an IQ of over 200. You are no match for me." 

"Your over confidence shall be your downfall Parker. I was raised by one of the most brilliant minds on Earth and have traveled to solar systems your species hasn't even discovered yet. You are but an advanced monkey while my species was made to kill gods and destroy galaxies." 

"Eddie I think your avocado is over ripened." 

The two sat with their chest pressed together glaring into eachother eyes with clenched grins. 

"I'm so tempted to just push Sleeper's head and force them to kiss." Eddie leaned over and whispered to Flash. Flash nearly choked on his soda. The symbiote giggled from inside Eddie. 

The trivia game started and their team did indeed mop up the competition. Flash handled all sports questions and a few history ones. Eddie covered English and the arts. Everything else though Peter and Sleeper fought to answer. It was the last question Peter and Sleeper we tied up with perfect scores. 

The trivia host began. "What is the meaning of life?" 

Peter jumped up "42!" 

"Excuse me?!" Sleeper looked so confused. 

"Correct!" 

"What!?" Sleeper asked with their voice reaching its highest pitch as it slipped from being Tel-kar's voice to Sleeper's natural echoey symbiote voice. They could barely hold their shape as Peter shook his ass in Sleeper's face, eyes turning red and teeth pointed. 

Eddie nearly fell out of his chair laughing as Peter did his victory dance. Flash wheeled over to Sleeper in tears and hugged them. 

"How the hell is that the meaning of life!?" Sleeper flailed under Flash's embrace, voice warbling between its disguised version and its true sound. 

"Its a reference to a book Sleeper." Eddie said wiping his eyes. 

Sleeper blinked and growled enraged before letting out a long hiss. Peter looked so happy. "I can't believe this! I lost because of a stupid pop culture reference!" 

"Fine any excuse you want baby I won." Peter hugged Sleeper's neck, landed in his lap with a leg kicked up. 

"Parker I will eat your eyes." 

"Come on now the proud symbiote god killer is a sore loser?" 

Sleeper snarled and fold their arms. Peter patted their cheek. Sleeper snapped at his fingers while Peter laughed. 

"They really have become friends haven't they?" Flash said with a raised brow. 

"No we have not!" Sleeper argued. 

"They will be best friends before you know it." Eddie smiled to his other who had formed a tiny head. 

"Proud that our baby is making friends." 

"Stop it!" Sleeper snapped. 

The host gave the group each a tiny plastic trophy for winning. Peter eventually got Sleeper to smile at his show boating. 

\----------

There was a volley court on the same deck as the one of the pools. The court was currently empty so Flash got on his prosthetics and they grabbed a ball. The teams where Eddie and Sleeper versus Flash and Peter. 

"Prepare for pay back Parker." Sleeper said licking their lips. 

"This is hardly fair. From what I remember you have the same strength and speed as Carnage." 

"Technically they are stronger due to having a stronger host." Eddie said. 

Sleeper scoffed. "Make any excuse you want Parker. I'll even switch teams if you want to play with my parents or team up with me." 

"Nah I trust Flash way more than either of of you. Besides this way its team hero versus team villain." 

"Hey!" Eddie barked. 

"The hell am I villain? I saved two races from genocide and work for the Nova Core as a bounty hunter! I have the most nonlethal arrests in the history of the group!" Sleeper spat back. 

"Wait... you don't kill people?" Peter was shocked. 

"No! Nonlethal is my signature. My pheromones make it super easy to just subdue people instead of killing them. It pays better to bring people back alive anyway." 

"Are you sure you are Venom's kid? They are literally known as the 'Lethal' Protector." 

Sleeper laughed and Eddie let out a disgruntled snort. "Ya I'm theirs. I still kill if I need too and I often hunt for sport but I prefer just knocking people out or persuading them to surrender. Now serve the ball!" 

They played a few matches and in the end Eddie's team won. Eddie picked up his child in a bear hug and spund them around. Sleeper giggled and hugged back. Peter went under the net and offer Sleeper a hand. 

"Good game?" Peter said with a smile. 

Sleeper stared at his hand perplexed but then took it and shook it. "Good game" 

\----------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for how this will end... and it gets a little crazy so I'm not 100% using that idea but I did write part of it out and it feels right. 
> 
> Just mean constantly second guessing myself again. 
> 
> Enjoy formal night and some Journey.

Eddie stepped out of his cabin dressed in a trim black suit with a red tie. It was formal night and his other had gone all out to make the best suit they could. "Thanks darling this looks fantastic" 

"You look good enough to eat Eddie!" 

Sleeper walked down the hallway toward them in a black suit with a bright green tie. "Did I do ok? I don't make myself cloths nearly as often." 

"You look great kid" Eddie kissed Sleeper's forehead. 

They headed to Peter and Flash's room. Peter looked very uncomfortable in his suit and Flash was back in the one he had on earlier in the day. 

"Alright so we have dinner in a bit but first lets go take some photos." Eddie said directing the group. 

The decks were littered with photographers and cloth backdrops of different scenes. The boys picked a few to pose infront off. They did a few seriously and a few silly ones. Eddie ordered copies of three that he liked best. Flash decided to buy one as well.

They heading to the dinning hall and it was different tonight. The lights were low and a band was playing classical music in the back. Dinner was extra fancy as well. After dinner the group was walking together. 

"Hey guys wanna do some karaoke?" Peter said pointing to a bar with a stage. The guys all climbed up and Peter picked a song. 

"Does everyone know this one?" 

"Oh my god Peter you would pick this." Eddie chuckled. 

"Ya I love this song. Sleeper do you know it?" Flash said

"Actually yes I do from Dad's memories, I think I can sing it." 

Peter started "Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere!" 

Eddie joined in "Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere!" 

Peter danced around a bit for the guitar riff and then Flash and Sleeper did the next part as a duet "A singer in a smoky room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on and on and on!" 

All the men joined together " Strangers waiting! Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows searching in the night! Streetlights, people! Living just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night!" 

Peter was really getting into the song and in the next riff continued to dance. Sleeper joined in laughing. Flash was wheelchair bound so he and Eddie just clapped to the music as Peter started to sing again. The song went on and Peter was sweating from how much effort he was putting into this preformance. Sleeper glided around him as back up. 

"Don't stop believing! Hold onto the feeling!" 

Peter threw his suit jacket into the air and pointed out to the crowd that at this point had formed. They hit the last versus and Peter was basically on his knees while the other men just did their best to reach his passion. Sleeper suddenly got behind Peter and lifted him into the air for the last "Hold on to that feeling". Peter sang his heart out in the air for the last 'oh' of the song and the crowd went wild. 

They got off the stage and Peter collected his suit jacket. Flash looked at Peter with a brow raised. "Peter are you drunk?" 

"I'm starting to thing my dessert had rum in it. Sorry I broke the no drinking thingy." Peter smiled and looked at the ground.

"It's fine bud you didn't know." Flash laughed and clapped Peter back. 

"Again!" Sleeper said enthusiastically. 

"Sleeper I don't think we are ever going to recreate that." Eddie chuckled. 

"Then I'm going back and singing 'Lola' by myself. I'll see you guys later!" Sleeper turned around and ran back to the bar. 

They waved good night to Sleeper with a smile. 

"I think I'm going to head back to my cabin amd take a shower, I'm sweating up a storm." Said Peter as he turned for his cabin. 

"Im gonna take one after him. Goodnight Venom." Flash said. 

Eddie waved goodnight and walked past the bar Sleeper was still singing in and chuckled as their spawn danced their little heart out. They went to the top deck and sat on a couch together as the wind hit them. The deck was empty so his other pooled out of him and around his neck. 

"Eddie" his other pressed their forehead to his and purred. 

"Hey love. You enjoying the vacation?" 

They nodded and purred, low and guttural. Eddie traced his fingers down their form. "Its strange sometimes. I stop and think about how we got here. Like the game earlier today. Truly couldn't think why you loved me and I thought 'He will realize I'm worthless and throw me away now.' But you didn't. We are still here together. You said all those nice things. Eddie I love you." 

Eddie frowned and pulled his other ontop of him into a large embrace, kissing them deeply. "We still need to work on that self deprecation love. You are worth so much more then you realize. I'm never letting go of you again." 

Eddie held them close and they stretched over and around him like a lattice net. 

"Eddie... you're thoughts are troubled. Talk to me." His other stroked his face. 

"I can't stop thinking about what Sleeper said about their siblings. About how Cletus was a better host than any of us. I'm the reason Phage, Lasher, Riot and Agony are the way they are. Darling, what if deep down they hate me? Its all my fault." 

His other tightened around him and frowned, gently nuzzling his face. 

"Eddie, you will never truely be ride of those times. You did something horrible, killed an innocent man. They will haunt you forever. I know. I'm also haunted. But Sleeper knows this. They have seen you, inside you, what you did and why. I've talked to them while you have slept and we shared memories through our hive mind. They know you regret it. They know you want to make it up. That you have changed. They forgive you Eddie because they see you. They see what you really are. A broken man trying to put himself back together. A man who even in the worst of times refuses to back down or give up. And most importantly, their father who loves them more than anything. Sleeper doesn't hate you Eddie, they couldn't." 

Eddie wiped a tear from his eye amd kissed his lover. "Thank you darling. Thank you." 

They laid on the couch together and listened to the ocean, pale moonlight reflecting off both of them. Eddie watched the stars inbetween kisses from his other. Their body always felt comforting and warm. He felt so safe in their embrace, tentacles pressed deep into him. He felt tendrils lacing his heart. His other's love was so much deeper then any man or woman could ever provide. 

His mind went back to when he first realized he wanted to stay with them forever. It was back on the island when they thought they had killed Peter. They could have separated. They no longer needed Venom. He was running on the beach, his chest feeling so light. He asked them to stay with him. He remembers the shock he felt as his other lite up his entire nervous system with joy. It was the first time his other knew they were wanted, not as a tool or weapon, but as a partner. 

Eddie sometimes wishes they were back there, that the horrible things that came after never happened. But then he thought about the good. He and his other had never been closer than they are now, they finally have friends, and their wonderful child Sleeper. He couldn't imagine missing out on them. 

The symbiote hovered over Eddie with its tongue hanging out and teeth bared. They dipped saliva onto his chest. "Eddie. Wish to devour you. Want every cell to myself. Your memories Eddie. They fill me. But I crave more. Need you Eddie. Never can get enough of Eddie" 

"You want to take me right here?" Eddie blushed. 

"Take you anywhere Eddie. You are mine." He drown in his other as they wrapped around him, making every neuron fire in passionate love making. They were very lucky no one else came up to the deck that night.   
\--------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter so I'm just going to post this now.

Eddie and his other never made it back to their cabin. They had spent the whole night on the couch pleasuring eachother until Eddie had passed out from exhaustion. Eddie slowly opened his eyes, blinking back the sunlight. Sleeper was sitting next to their patents. 

"Goodmorning Dad. Did you sleep ok?" 

"Oh my god we never left this couch." 

His other thrilled and rubbed against his cheek. "EddieEddieEddie!" 

Eddie sat up with a groan, still naked. "Sleeper how long have you been with me? Did anyone see us?" 

"Other parent says I showed up just a little after you fell asleep. I found a 'deck closed for cleaning' sign and put it infront of the entrance." 

Eddie pet Sleeper's head. "You are a good kid do you know that?" 

Sleeper giggled and smiled softly. "I try." 

Eddie cracked his back and stood up to do more stretching. Sleeper watched as Eddie's other moved through his body rubbed sore muscles and massaging away tension. Sleeper giggled a bit. 

"Sometimes when I see you two I think I am missing out." 

"Hmm?" Eddie looked over at Sleeper while doing a back bend. 

"I mean I'm not really interested in the sex but, having someone who would love me as much as you two love eachother doesn't seem so bad. Just someone I that can have my back and I'll have their's" 

They smiled at their child together. "Maybe you will Sleeper. You never know." 

"Parents you might want to take a shower. You ummm kinda have leftovers on you." Sleeper smiled at them. 

"Shit, thanks Sleeper we will see you at breakfast ok?" They cloaked and snuck off to their cabin. 

Sleeper shook their head and chuckled, walking over to the edge of the deck and down at their next destination, St. Thomas. "They are so silly sometimes." 

\---------------

The group was walking the shopping district before they were going to head the a beach to swim. The Dutch design of the island was very interesting. 

"Eddie! A chicken!" His other made him turn to look at the bird on the side of the road. 

"I read up on this! Apparently a bunch of chickens got loose in a hurricane and they just bred all over the island. They are a bit of an pest problem for the locals." Peter said. 

Sleeper ran over to the bird and snatched it up, holding it over their head. 

"Sleeper! Put the chicken down!" Flash said. 

"Why? My parent and I would love it as a snack." Sleeper tilted their head. 

"Oh my god" Peter said. 

"We will be right back" said Eddie cloaking. Sleeper put the chicken to sleep and disappeared as well. 

Flash and Peter both just stood their awkwardly. 

"Being friends with symbiotes is a trip isn't it?" Flash said. 

"Ya it sure it. You think you are starting to get to know a guy, slowly see eye to eye with them, maybe even though they are an alien they aren't so different from you. Then they pick up a wild chicken to go eat it alive with their parents." 

Flash cracked up at that and wheeled into a store to shop while they wait. Peter finds a phone and calls home. 

About 15 minutes later the symbiote family joins back up with the group. 

"You guys enjoy your road kill?" Peter said having finished his phonecall a few minutes ago. 

"Peter you haven't lived till you've eaten raw free range chicken." Eddie said stretching. 

Sleeper licked their lips and hummed in agreement. 

"Right, I'm good over here, not getting salmonella thanks." Peter gave two thumbs up. 

"Alright boys suit up!" Flash wheeled out of the store and threw each of them a bag. 

"Oh no what fresh hell is this!" Peter said opening his bag. 

"Oh my god Uncle Flash I love it!" Sleeper held up a t-shirt with a classic Spider-man head on it, their eyes sparkling. 

"...Flash you didn't." Peter said as he turned to see Flash was wearing a matching Spider-man shirt. 

Eddie was already pulling his Spider-man shirt over his head. 

"Flash no! This is so obvious!" 

"Dude everyone already thinks Peter Parker works for Spider-man. No one is going to find this weird. Now Eddie hold him so Sleeper and I can get his shirt on." 

"No! No need! Please don't touch me!" Peter was stripping his shirt and getting his new one on. 

Flash was so proud of his Spidey crew. 

\---------

They were going to go snorkeling today. They reached a small quiet beach on the far side of the island. No one was around so Eddie's other was out and Sleeper was in their true form. There where iguanas hanging in the trees. 

"Sleeper" Peter patted his arm and pointed at a fat bright green iguana eating a mango. "They look just like you." 

Sleeper opened their main mouth and licked Peter's face slowly. 

"Oh god that's so gross. Your spit smells... really good, the hell?" Peter suddenly felt amazing. His whole body relaxed and he felt so happy. 

Sleeper let out a small giggle. "Enjoy the pheromones buddy." 

"You drugged me?" Peter said smiling at Sleeper with a dreamy tone. 

"Not drugged. Just told your brain to take the stick out of your ass." Sleeper ruffled his hair. 

"Sleeps he going to be ok to swim?" Asked Flash. 

"What? Ya its just a euphoric state he isn't actually impaired." 

They got in the water Venom swam ahead. Eddie and his other were so happy to swim at full speed again. Peter floated in the water feeling better than he had in years. Everything felt brighter and more colorful. Sleeper swam near him to monitor him just in case, eating the occasional fish. Flash had gotten himself and Peter small water proof cameras and was taking pictures. 

Peter eventually returned to normal. He felt heavy again and looked at Sleeper. "Can you do that again? I really want to do that again." 

"Dude I'm not letting you get addicted to my spit thats just weird." Sleeper swam around him in a wide circle. 

"Seriously? That's the best I've felt in years! Come on!" 

"Peter you might need antidepressants if that is the case." 

"Ya Flash already had the therapy talk with me." 

Sleeper laughed and gave Peter a hug. "Ok one more time but you have to promise me you will get professional help when we get home ok?" 

"Sure sure I think it would be good for me." 

"Good." Sleeper let a breath out into his face and Peter felt relaxed again. 

"Wait so this whole time you could do that without kissing me or licking me!" 

Sleeper laughed and swam after their parent. 

Venom was enjoy the water pressure and the feeling of floating in the water. They pushed this body hard and bolted around in the deep. They caught a few fish to eat and Sleeper eventually caught up. The two swam together, Venom swirling around their child below the waves. 

"They look like two sea monsters down there" said Flash watching the two below. 

"Ya I'm glad they are our friends or this would be terrifying." Peter took a picture. 

Peter and Flash floated above the waves. "You doing ok buddy? I'm personally never been on Sleeper's pheromones before so I don't know how strong they are." 

"Never beter Flash. I have felt this good since..." Peter became quiet and brought a hand to his mouth. He turned from Flash for a moment. 

"Pete? You ok bud." 

"I almost said something terrible." 

"What? Bud you can tell me anything." 

"I was going to say I haven't felt this good since Uncle Ben died..." Peter tensed up, even with the pheromone boost he still was saddened. 

"Oh Pete. Its ok." Flash patted his back. "You've never really gotten over his death huh?" 

Peter shook his head "The day I'm able to get past his death is the day I stop being Spider-man." 

Flash frowned and let out a sigh. "It wasn't your fault Pete. You didn't know" 

"Ya but I could have done something! If I wasn't an arrogant little prick my Uncle would be alive!" Peter clenched his teeth.

"You don't know that for sure Peter. Yes it was a bad move but you didn't kill him Peter." 

"It feels like I did sometimes... how do you and Eddie live with it?" 

"With what?" 

"The weight of killing someone?" 

Flash blew put his cheeks. "Well... I'm a soldier Pete. I did what I did for our country. I did it because it was necessary. I think Eddie is the same. He did it because he thought it was necessary. Though, I know there are a few murders he feels were wrong. They kill him. He knows they were wrong and he now does what you do every day. Kills himself over the guilt and works his ass off to make up for it."

Peter floated on his back. "Venom being my dark reflection again huh?" 

Flash chuckled. "Ya. You two just keep circling eachother." Flash looked back at the two symbiotes dancing under the waves. 

\-----------


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end! I don't want it to be over but alas.

It was another day at sea. The last stop was a private island the cruise company owned. The boys would go swimming tomorrow but today they had free range of the ship. They all had met up for breakfast as usual. 

"Eddie! Today's plans?" Flash said through a breakfast sandwich. 

"Well, first thing I got a ticket for today's raffle and they are going to announce the winners in a minute." 

The intercom started up and they started calling tickets. A family of four won free drinks for the rest of the cruise. One guy won a tote bag with the cruise lines name printed on it and a surf board. And then came up the grand prize which was a free spa trip for your entire party. Eddie looked at his ticket and then stood up. "Um, that's me" 

"Well I guess we know what we are doing today!" Flash laughed and clapped. 

The boys each got a complimentary robe with their trip. 

"I'm nervous about this." Sleeper was shrinking down into his robe.

"Why?" Peter turned to them. 

"What if I can't hold my shape while they rub me? I'm not used to being touched. The only people who touch me are my parents and I have a tendency to just-" Sleeper formed a few tendrils off their arm. "This is the longest I've ever stayed inside my host's body while using another device to cloak." 

"Well how about you skip the massage then? They have a sauna and mud baths. Then no one has to touch you." 

"Thats a good idea Pete thanks." Sleeper relaxed a little. 

"Im looking forward to the massage. I'm always sore from work." Flash stretched a shoulder. 

"Same." Peter said. 

Sleeper heading to the mud bathes, avoiding eye contact with the workers and generally being embarrassed. Eddie, Flash and Peter headed to the massages.

Peter's masseuse commented on how flexible he was while still having so many knots. 

"Are you a dancer?" She asked. 

"Um no my job just requires a lot of fast movements and getting around quickly. I stretch a lot." Peter blushed. 

Flash completely relaxed. Apparently his back was in really back shape so they took extra time to aline him. 

Eddie's masseuse was surprised at how loose his muscles were but his entire body almost felt swollen. She wondered if it was his work out regimented. At one point she swore something moved under his skin. He was the strangest client she ever had. 

The boys met back up with Sleeper who had a chocolate milkshake and was up to their neck in mud. 

"How you doing Sleeps?" 

"It feels like I'm in a bucket of my own flesh." Sleeper sighed happily in the hot mud

"Wait this what it feel like to be fully bonded?" Peter stuck his hand in. 

Flash and Eddie both got into the mud. 

"Hmm its a little more constricting and thicker but ya this is pretty close." Said Flash. 

"Anne once described it as a hot bath which is close but their 'skin' is also extremely soft when they bond to you. They warm you from the inside and out but you never feel hot. There is a reason I never wear clothes. Its because everything pales in comparison." Eddie said relaxing in the mud. His other peaked a snake like head out and swam around in the mud. 

Peter shrugged and got into the bath. He sank all the way down to his jawline and enjoyed the comfortable heat. 

They all sat in silence for a bit relaxing. Eddie's other twitled around him hidden from view in the mud, so he massaged their form himself. Sleeper let out soft happy inhuman chirps. When it was time to get out they had to help Flash because he couldn't push himself out. They showered off and headed to the sauna. 

"Alright guys time to see who can stay in the longest." Flash said

"This is a terrible idea." Said Eddie. 

"Come on it will be fun." Peter stretched. 

Sleeper already was uncomfortable and melted over their seat. "Its too hot! Why would anyone like this?" 

"Well normally its to make you sweat." Eddie said.

"Oh well that explains why I'm so uncomfortable. I'm holding in my sweat for you're benefit." 

"Wait, what?"

"My sweat is one of the ways I produce pheromones." 

"Sleeper you should totally just fill the sauna with those crazy pheromones you gave me yesterday. It will make us all feel better." 

"Is everyone ok with that?" 

"Sure why not" Flash said

"I'd much rather you be comfortable." Added Eddie. 

"Alright" Sleeper relaxed and suddenly everyone in the sauna felt amazing. 

"Holy shit. Pete I can see why you where begging for more yesterday." Flash said sliding down in his seat. 

"I know right! Its fantastic." Peter suddenly wrapped his arms around Sleeper and nuzzled into him. "This is why you are my favorite symbiote. You're amazing Sleeper." 

Sleeper blushed profusely and then slowly wrapped their arms around Peter, a few tendrils lacing his arms. Sleeper let out a tiny purr and then stopped themself. 

"See? Best friends." Eddie smiled as his other wrapped around his neck like a towel. 

Sleeper was at a lost for words and just held Peter gently. Peter started to drift to sleep leaning against him. Sleeper nuzzled into Peter's hair a bit and finally let themself purr. 

"I wish I had my camera this is cute." Flash smiled. 

Eventually they got out of the sauna because they didn't think it was safe to stay in too long. Sleeper carried Peter out who still was asleep. 

"I... don't know what to do with him. I don't want to wake him up he looks so happy." Sleeper fretted. 

"Let's take him back to the room. I think we are all spa'ed out for the day." 

They went back to their cabins. Sleeper when with Flash so he could put Peter on his bed. Sleeper sat next to him for a moment and just stared. 

"You ok buddy?" Flash said. 

"Do you think he actually likes me? Or was that just the pheromones talking?" 

"I think he actually likes you. You guys started off really rocky but it looks like you're getting along now." Flash said getting his towel ready. 

"I... I want to be friends with him. I've never had a friend before." Sleeper smiled. 

"Aren't I your friend?" 

"Well... yes I guess. I see you as an Uncle and Andi as a cousin. You're family to me. Peter... well I don't see him that way. I don't know what I saw him as before. I think a jerk mostly. Someone who hated me just for being born." Sleeper rested their head in a hand. 

Flash laughed. "He has had a lot bad experience with your family sadly. He is not kidding when he said you are one of the only symbiotes that hasn't tried to kill him." 

Sleeper brushed some hair out of Peter's face. "It's a shame he and my parent didn't start on better terms. But my parent would have never met my father then." 

"Ya Peter would have been your Dad." 

Sleeper wiped their head around to look at Flash and then back at Peter. "That's just weird to think about. Me, calling Peter 'Dad'. It makes me skin crawl." 

Flash chuckled "I could've been you're Dad too. Your parent and I separated shortly before you where born." 

"I can see that one more than Peter." Sleeper said curling up a bit. "...All of you are my family too in a way huh?" 

"Ya. In a weird way." 

Sleeper smiled to themself. "I have trouble feeling like I belong anywhere sometimes. No other symbiote I've ever met is like me. My thoughts are similar to a human's I'm told but still too alien. I feel at home with my parents but I ran away at first because I wanted to be independent. Now though I'm just so happy I have people who care about me." 

Flash petted their head gently and Sleeper nuzzled into it with a few chirps. "We are happy to have you bud." 

Peter yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Said Flash. 

"How long was I out?" 

"About a half hour" Sleeper smiled at him. 

"Well I'm gonna shower" Flash wheeled into the bathroom. 

Sleeper stood up. "I'm gonna head back to my cabin I'll see you guys later." 

"Thanks again for the pheromone trip." 

"No problem buddy." Sleeper said trying the nickname out. 

"See ya later Sleeps" 

They exited the cabin, excited that Peter hadn't protested the name.   
\-----------


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember how in my first fic there would be random action chapters?

The boat was docked at the private beach an the boys were already setting up a spot. They had taking a large blanket with and set it up on the sand. Eddie has pulled over some beach chairs and was already relaxing in one. Peter and Flash laid out on the blanket to get some sun. Sleeper saw a group of children making a sand castle and wanted to try making their own. 

"Only two days of vacation left. New York seems a life time ago" Peter said. 

"Thats because this is the first time your ass has relaxed in your entire life!" Flash replied. 

"It's been a fun vacation I think I did an ok job planning it." Eddie said. 

"You did great Brock, this has been nice." Said Peter. 

"Thank you Eddie for making this easy." Flash said turning onto his stomach. 

Eddie laughed and leaned back. The three baked in the sun and relaxed as much as they could. Sleeper built an enormous and detailed castle. 

"Hey Sleeps that turned out great." Eddie took a picture. 

"Thanks" Sleeper beamed with praise.

Peter reached for his phone and found it was missing. "Hey guys I think I left my phone on the boat I'll be right back!" 

As Peter neared the boat an explosion went off and part of the haul was destroyed. Peter was sent flying. 

The other three stood up in shock and screams erupted on the beach. They suited up and ran towards the heavily damaged boat. 

Sleeper ran over to where they saw Peter's body land. They sprinted as fast as Tel-kar's legs would let them. They prayed with all their might they would find Peter. They scaned the area and finally felt the heat signature of their friend. Sleeper ran up and removed the rubble ontop of him and saw Peter lying there, a steel beam going through his stomach. 

"Peter! Peter talk to me!" 

"S-Sleep...er" Peter's breathes were shallow and he was going pale. Blood was dripping from his mouth. 

"Peter its going to be ok I'm going to get you out." Sleeper started examining the wound. They knew if they removed the beam it would instantly kill Peter. It was the only thing holding him together. Peter gently grabbed one of Sleeper's hands with a shakey grip and shook his head. 

"Go... save people... I-I'm not going... to ma-" 

"No! No I'm not letting that happen!" Sleeper growled their words out, tears running their face. 

Sleeper looked around hoping someone, anyone would come by and help. But they were alone. Peter's breathes became more laborious and he gritted his teeth in pain. Sleeper stared at their friend and dreaded the thought of what they were about to do. 

Sleeper stood up, clenched their fists, and let out one long inhuman scream. Then they separated from Tel-kar, and launched themself into Peter's chest. 

\---------------

Venom and Agent Anti-Venom arrived at the wreck. Anti-Venom started directing people away from danger. Venom quickly started removing rubble and gently extracting people. They both were familiar with disaster protocol and where moving quickly when another explosion when off. 

A large proportion on the haul fell on Venom, pinning them in place. 

"Venom!" Anti-Venom ran over and attempted to lift the piece but it was wedged. 

"Go! We will be fine!" The debris shifted and crushed Venom more. "Argh!" 

"Damn it!" Flash refused to leave his friend, pulling at the debris with all his might. 

\-----------

When Peter opened his eyes he was surprised first by the lack of pain. When he had closed them he was in the worse pain of his life. The second thing he knowticed was he was suddenly perfectly healthy when before he had the addition of a steel beam in his stomach. He patted the area where it had been and it was just as it was before the explosion. 

It was then he knowticed the wave of alien thoughts in his head. A shrill voice was screaming the same emotions over and over. 

Why? Despair. Fear. Pain. I've lost myself. I did it for him. He will hurt me. He will kill me. Why did I do this? Anger. Why? He was going to die. Hungry. Fear. Needed to save him. I've killed myself. Made my own prison. Despair. Why? My life is over. He will never love me. I never wanted this. So hungry. I will never be free. Hate. Anguish. Had to make a choice. The world needs Spider-man. I need Peter Parker. Why? He won't understand me. I'm straving. Fear. He hates me. I'm going to die. I lost everything. I never wanted this. Why? Why? Why!

Peter held his head. The constant stream of alien voices pounding inside of him. 

"Please, stop!" 

Suddenly all at once the cacophony silenced. A tentacles formed from his back and looped around, Sleeper's face formed at the end. He looked heartbroken, staring on the ground. 

"Sleeper? You bonded to me?" 

"It was the only way to save you..." 

"Thanks Sleeper I own you one. Lets get you back into your body." 

"He's dead..." 

"What?" 

"Tel-kar. My body. He's dead. I was the only thing control his brain functions. When I bonded with you..." The words pumped through Peter, each one laced with despair. 

Peter gently reached out and pulled Sleeper in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Sleeper." 

Sleeper wrapped a few tendrils around Peter's arm. They were trembling. Peter suddenly realized Sleeper was terrified. This was the first time in over a year that Sleeper was not independent. They gave up their body to bond with a human. A human that hated symbiotes. This was Sleeper's worst fear. 

Peter pet them gently, doing his best to sooth the young symbiote. "Its ok buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Another explosion when off. 

"We have to go." Sleeper voice had a sudden resolve to it. He spread over Peter's body and formed for him a new suit. 

The suit was much like the black suit but had ribbons of green, Peter's hands were covered by green gloves as well. He had his signature eyes but now they were red and he also had Sleeper's cheeks. The Spider emblem formed on his chest, a mixture between his own and Venom's. Peter's senses when into overdrive. He no longer just saw the world, he felt it. 

Peter's eyes widened and he flexed his hands. "This feels so different." 

"Let's go Pete... people need us." 

"R-right" Peter shot a web line and headed towards the chaos. 

\---------

Flash pushed with all his might but he couldn't unwedge the debris. Venom could move. 

"Venom I'm sorry I can't get it to budge." 

"Need a hand?" Spider-man landed next to him. 

"You're ok! And wearing Sleeper?" Flash said

"Its a long story." Spider-man and Anti-Venom's combined strength was enough to unwedge Venom. They crawled out and thanked their friends for the assistance. 

\--------------

The group work tirelessly together to make sure that all of the civilians were safe until the Coast Guard arrived. The news would later on report that it is believed that the explosions were caused by an eco-terrorist group that was unhappy with the increased amount of tourists coming to the Caribbean while companies didn't do enough to preserve the environment. In total there was 35 casualties. Many praised Spider-man and his allies quick action and also wondered why he had a new suit. The Daily Buggle accused him of being involved. 

Peter called home and told everyone they were alright. He told his Aunt and MJ he loved them and hung up the phone turning back to Flash and Eddie. Sleeper and their parent produced small eel like heads to join. 

"I just got off the phone with the Avengers. They're sending a private jet to pick us up because they want a full report from all of us." Flash said. 

"Well at least we don't have to worry about a ride" Peter said scratching the back of his neck. 

"Parents... do you still have that tank back home?" Sleeper's voice warbled slightly. 

"Yes we saved it. We are so proud of you Sleeper, you were truly brave." Eddie patted his head. 

"Thank you..." Sleeper said leaning into his father's touch and let out a quiet murmur. Peter felt the torrent of anguish they tried to hide. 

"Peter I'll get out of you as soon as we find you some clothes. I'm sorry again I bonded with you, I know this makes you uncomfortable." Sleeper almost whispered to him.

"...Actually Sleeper. Would you mind if I stayed your host for a while?" 

Sleeper perked up and looked at him shocked. "Peter I think I misheard you." 

"Can I be your host for a while?" 

"Parker you sure about this? They aren't just a suit." Eddie said stepping forward as if to grab his child from Peter. 

"I know that now. I've spent so much time with Sleeper now and gotten to know them. They aren't a suit they are my friend. They basically gave their freedom up to save my life. The least I can do is stick around with them till they find someone better." Peter said. 

Sleeper was silent for a moment and then Peter felt a warmth through his whole body. 

"Woah!" 

Sleeper wrapped tendrils all over Peter's organs with such affection. His chest felt lighter and his muscles loosened. He took a deep breath and he felt the familiar wave if happiness Sleeper's pheromones caused. 

"Is... is this a yes? Because it feels amazing." 

Sleeper chuckled. "Its a yes." 

"Parker the other and I are going to have a talk with both of you about bonding and eachother needs when we get a moment. Are you both sure about this though? You only recently started getting along." Eddie said. His other glided over to Sleeper and rubbed their foreheads together. 

"I like Peter, he is my friend. I want to make him happy and I feel I won't loss myself with him. I was so afraid when I first bonded with him but he told me it was going to be ok. I believe in him." Sleeper said. 

"Ya I mean I feel I connect more with Sleeper then when I had the black suit. They actually talk to me and have opinions. And they do a pretty good job of cooling my head. They might do me some good until we find someone better." 

"And what if someone better never comes? Would you be willing to be their host forever?" Eddie crossed his arms. 

"I don't know yet? Can I get a trial run first and make sure we are actually good for eachother?" 

Sleeper giggled and nuzzled Peter. "I'll do my best to be a good partner. I got your back." 

"I got yours" Peter smiled and pet Sleeper gently. 

\-------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this out sooner I had a dental emergency. I'm ok now though. 
> 
> So here we are at another ending. I have gotten one request to write a fic about Peter and Sleeper's adventures together so I think I might do that. I just want to keep writing more its fun. 
> 
> Thanks everyone again for sticking with me I had a lot of fun writing this.

It was a late August night in New York. Fall was coming a bit early that year and a crisp wind cut the air as Peter landed ontop of a skyscraper overlooking his city. He was on his normal patrol of the city and cupped his hands to blow in them. 

"If you are cold you can just say so dummy." Sleeper said as they sent waves of heat over Peter's body. 

"Oh mmh ok that feels nice... and weird. I keep forgetting you can just do these things." Peter looked down at the city below. "I mean usually you just act on your own anyway." 

"I'm pampering you Peter you should appreciate it" Sleeper huffed. 

"I do I do. What do you want for dinner tonight? MJ has to work late so its just you and me." 

"Let's get pizza! We should invite Miles too!" 

"Do you mind if your old man joins you?" Venom and Agent Anti-Venom landed next to Peter. 

"Parents, Uncle Flash!" Sleeper jumped out of Peter's skin. 

"Woah woah Sleeps remember you are my clothes!" Peter said pulling the symbiote back onto his bare chest. 

"I didn't expect you to carry on the tradition of commando hosts Parker." Said Venom with a chuckle. 

"I didn't I'm wearing boxers. I'm not a pervert like you Brock." Peter gives him a dirty look. 

"What are you doing here?" Sleeper bubbles through Peter's fingers, reforming his suit. 

"Well school starts again next week so we thought we would come check up on you first. Its going to be the last time we really can before the holiday." Flash said. 

"Hard to think we have been together for a month." Peter said stroking Sleeper's cheeks. 

"Lets head to that pizza and you can give us the details on how that is going." Venom said already crawling down the building. 

\---------- 

They did end up calling Miles and the group sat ontop of a large building with three boxes of pizza. 

"She was really against it at first because she was afraid Sleeper would be just like Venom but after a bit she fell in love with the little guy. Sometimes she even takes them with her when she goes shopping just for company." Peter said biting into another piece of pepperoni. 

"Well that's good I was a little worried about MJ." Said Flash grabbing another slice. 

"How do you... ya know? Get privacy with a second dude in your head?" Miles said. 

"I don't. They literally have seen all my memories. But for like certain unmentionable things Sleeps separates from me and just like, sits on the couch and watches Netflix." 

"It only takes like an hour for him and MJ to have sex so its not so bad. Really I only do it for his comfort. I'm just gonna get a playback later anyway." Sleeper said grabbed pizza with a tendril. 

"Dude! Come on I was being subtle." 

"Subtlety is for the weak." Sleeper opened up a large mouth and swallowed the slice whole. 

Eddie laughed and fed a piece to his other. "Well despite a little bit of bickering, things seem to be going good for you guys." 

"Ya I've been getting used to being Sleeper Spider-man. The pheromone thing is extremely helpful not to mention the super vision. I might want to be their permanent host." 

Sleeper hummed in agreement.

"You have any other not crazy siblings?" Miles said to Sleeper. 

"No but if things keep going well I might spawn soon." 

Peter choked on his pizza "W-hut." 

"I mentioned it before Pete I'm an adult now and you have made me very comfortable and safe. My body might just decide 'this looks like a good time to make a baby'. Before I was going to take my spawn to space but I like Miles, he might be a good host." 

"I'm not ready to be a father" 

"You don't have to be Pete I can handle this on my own. My upbringing is extremely unheard of. I wouldn't ask that of you. But I would want to keep them around for a while to teach them earth mortality and proper host care." 

"Its crazy thinking of you as an adult Sleeper but yeah, you are. You grew up too fast." Eddie said leaning back on his palms. 

"I grew up extremely slow for my species. I didn't get a host for months and it drastically changed my psychological state as a symbiote." 

Eddie laughed "Never mind kid." 

Sleeper sent a questioning wave through Peter. Peter tried explaining sentimentality through the bond, concentrating hard. 

"Is that how we look when we talk dear?" Eddie said to his other. 

"Yes." Said Flash through a bite of pizza. Eddie shot him a look. 

"Its extremely difficult." Said Peter. 

"You'll get the hang of it you're smart." Flash smiled.

Peter laughed and grabbed more pizza. 

"Hey Peter. Thanks for taking care of Sleeper. They are very important too us and to be honest we never was happy with the Tel-kar thing. This is much better." Eddie said

Sleeper gave a little huff and Peter laughed. "Sure they have been great. Never thought I would enjoy being a host." 

"I never thought I would enjoy having a host." 

Eddie smiled and pet Sleeper gently. "Make sure you don't break him" 

"I wouldn't dad!" 

They sat and talked for hour. Eventually everyone decided to head back home or to their hotels. Peter crawled through the window of his apartment and stretched. Sleeper massaged his muscles gently and Perer headed to the shower. 

"I find it funny that you are willing to shower with me but still wear underwear when we suit up." Sleeper said while cleaning Peter's back with soapy tentacles. 

"Well I mean its like the locker room. Just dudes seeing dudes shower but if I'm not wearing underwear then you have to touch my junk. I'm doing you a kindness." 

"Peter, I'm currently spread through your entire body. Your underwear honestly just gets in the way." 

"Wait wait so you're in my junk!?" 

"My god Peter I lived inside your body for a month and you just realized that there was a possibility I was in your privates?"

"I thought you know... maybe you would avoid them?" 

"Tsk humans. Peter to me your dick is the same as any other part of your body. Their is nothing special or dirty about it. If I want to shove my entire biomass inside it and your ass I will." 

"Oh god please don't do that." Peter was sweating. 

Sleeper giggled. "You are such a prude. I don't even care about sex... well that is a lie I kind of wish you would let me stick around inside you when you do it so I can eat the chemicals you produce." 

"Gross" 

"Hey you are the one producing delicious tasty chemicals." 

"Sometimes I forget you are a freaky alien and then you do shit like this." 

"Peter you are so prejudiced! And you totally like chemical releases as much as me! Here have a taste." Sleeper flared his neurons and forced his body to release a cocktail of chemicals. Peter shivered and gasped. 

"F-f-fuck the hell was that?" 

"Heh heh do you like that Peter? Not too freaky and alien for you? Don't you feel amazing?" Sleeper forced more chemicals to flood his system. 

Peter braced himself against the shower wall "Oooookay. Wow ok I get it Dr. Feelgood. Holy shit. I appreciate that you can make me feel good. I'm sorry I called you freaky." Peter tried to calm down from the rush. His heart was racing with the torrent of chemicals in his veins. His entire pleasure center was on fire. 

Sleeper let his body relax and Peter gulped in air with a shutter. "Wow..." he slumped down in the shower. 

"Hm hm You should relax more Peter that wasn't even a large dose." 

"I think I would die if you did more than that. Does Brock do that with the Venom symbiote?" 

"No. I took extra time to learn how to manipulate the chemicals inside your brain. Had to for Tel-kar even though his biology is slightly different than a humans. Also my parent doesn't have to do that they can just pleasure my father the old fashioned way." 

"Wait so... so was that alien sex?" 

"Pff no! Peter I wouldn't force you to have sex with me thats terrible." 

"Please never do that again" Peter paused. "Unless I ask you to." 

Sleeper laughed inside him and sent out a few tentacles to finish cleaning Peter since he couldn't find the will power to stand. After the shower Sleeper dried them off and Peter moved them to the bed.

"Peter. Your medication." 

"Right right." Peter got back up and took his evening medicine. They had managed to go to a therapist and Peter now had a prescription to help with depression and anxiety. Sleeper usually had to remind him to take them though and some nights on patrol Sleeper had to synthesize ot themselves so Peter wouldn't miss a dose. 

"Taking care of you is fun. It's like having a pet." Sleeper purred. 

"Dude you are the pet, I'm not a pet" Peter point accusingly at the ceiling. 

Sleeper sent out a tendril and pet Peter gently "Who's a good boy? Who has trouble maintaining a healthy chemical balance? Who's my favorite depressed good boy!" Peter flailed at Sleeper's tendrils. 

"You're such an asshole." Peter hit the offending tendrils with a pillow.

"I love you Peter." 

Peter smiled. "Love you too buddy." 

Peter turned on his laptop for Sleeper "So what are you watching tonight?" 

" Star Trek the Next Generation" 

"Aw that's one of my favorites I want to stay up with you now." 

"No no go to sleep. Humans need rest. Now sleep or I will make you sleep."

"Fine." Peter whined a little. 

Sleeper wrapped around Peter and put a slight about of pressure on his body. The weight calmed him. 

"You know for an over ripe avocado you are a pretty good partner." 

"Also for a whiney sack of watery meat you're not half bad yourself. Now sleep. We are going to visit my parents and Flash more tomorrow." 

Peter chuckled and turned out the lights.  
\--------


End file.
